


100,000 Amys

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Challenge Response, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-10-02
Updated: 2002-10-02
Packaged: 2019-05-15 12:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14790600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Taking care of the Amy situation





	100,000 Amys

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**100,000 Amys**

**by:** Christina 

**Category/Pairing:** Josh/Donna  
**Spoilers:** All of Season 3 up through Bartlet for America is fair game  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Summary:** This is a response to my friend Lisa's fic challenge which she wanted me to write. Here were the rules she laid out:  
The Challenge: Write a scene where Amy and Donna finally confront each other face to face. They don't necessarily have to duke it out physically (in fact, it would probably be better if it was a verbal confrontation), but they need to settle things one and for all. The rules:  


  1. Amy's classist attitude must come out. 
  2. The confrontation can't be directly about Josh, but it's understood that the two of them are fighting over Josh.
  3. Bra-burning must be mentioned. (I just felt like adding it. :-) )
  4. When Josh finds out what happens, he reams Amy out.
  5. Donna must win the fight. (But I think that's already a given, right? ;-))
  6. Donna tells Amy how annoying the "J" thing is. 
  7. Abbey must enter the scene at some point. Once she finds out what's going on, she supports Donna and blasts Amy. (Bonus points if you can work in the line "That's DR. Bartlet, Ms. Gardner." and then have Abbey tell Donna to call her by her name.)
  8. Josh must somehow find out that the rest of Senior Staff can't stand Amy.
  9. Bonus points if you can include a mention of Henry, and a reference to the movie "Legally Blond."



**The White House**

**Donna's POV:**

YUCK! I can't believe who is walking toward my desk. Its Amy Gardner. Just her name makes me cringe. We've never met face to face before, but we've had several conversations, the last of which sent me running for the toilet to vomit when I hung up. See I called Josh on Saturday morning and Amy answered the phone. Icky, she spent the night?? Anyway, I asked to speak to Josh as he was late and should be at work. She said she was sorry about that but they had an exhausting night and had just gotten out of bed. She was totally rubbing it in my nose. She said that Josh was in the shower but that she would tell him I called as soon as he got out. As much as I wanted to puke I couldn't help but think that their night together must not have been that great if she wasn't joining him in the shower because Heaven knows I would be. This thought is the only reason I'm able to smile when Amy walks up to my desk. 

"Good Morning Amy," I say with a smile plastered on my face.

"Is Josh in?" she asks without so much as a hello for me. That woman is just rude. I don't know what Josh sees in her. 

"Not at the moment. He's in a meeting with Leo, but you're free to wait here for him. He should be back soon," I say. See, I can make nice to the woman I despise. She sits in a chair near my desk, pulls out a folder, and starts reading. "What are you reading," I ask, making polite conversation.

"It's a report about a new affirmative action program for women that my organization wants Congress and the President to support. Nothing you would know about," she says with a condescending smile. Bitch! I work at the White House, policy proposals are hardly anything new to me. 

"Right because since I work in the White House, I know absolutely nothing about policy," I say. Now, I admit that was snarky but damn it, she deserved it.

"Okay Donna, what do you think of our newest proposal?" she asks with a fake smile.

"Well, I haven't read that specific proposal yet as it has yet to be presented to the White House but I can tell you my opinion of Affirmative action in general," I say.

"And what is that?" she says.

"It's a terrible idea," I say simply.

"How can you say that? It assures women that they will be able to fill all educational and job positions," she says.

"No, the fourteenth amendment does that. Affirmative Action leads many to believe that a woman got her job simply because she is a woman, not because she is the most qualified candidate for the job. Personally, I believe in earning your place in social rather than having special privileges handed to you on a silver platter because you happen to have been born a woman or a minority," I finish as Amy goes red in the face.

"And I'm sure you EARNED your job," she says with venom in her voice.

She better not be suggesting what I'm almost positive she's suggesting! She thinks I got my job because of sex?!?! So this isn't just about Affirmative Action and this isn't just about me. Its about Josh. 

"I may not have burned my bras like you, but I can also assure you that my boss has never seen my bras either so I would like to know exactly what you meant by that statement," I say all but daring her to repeat her previous statement.

"Nothing, I don't know what I'm talking to you about this anyway. What would a college drop out like you ever know about the need for affirmative action in the professional world for women who's ambitions go beyond answering a telephone and bringing coffee," she says. I swear I'm itching to slap this woman!

"What?" I'm too angry to get anymore out right now.

Amy stands up and walks over to me. "Well honestly, it's simple enough so even a girl with your limited cognitive ability could understand. You're just like that girl on that new movie Legally Blond. A ditzy, pretty girl who makes her way in the world based on looks. Well let me tell you something, that girl may have gotten into Harvard by impressing a few men with her body but she'll never make it far and she'll never fit in. Just like you. You may have gotten into the White House but you won't make it much farther where all the serious stuff happens and you'll never fit in," she says. I have never been angrier in my entire life!   



End file.
